Protective helmets and other protective headgear have evolved over the years. It is not uncommon for individuals to wear protective headgear when they are, for example, riding bicycles, riding horses, roller-blading, playing football, playing baseball, playing hockey, skiing and skating, as well as for other general safety purposes. Conventional headgear is often stiff and thick, and made of impact-resistant materials that encase the skull of the wearer. While it is true that conventional headgear does to a certain degree protect the head of the wearer, it is typically stiff and thick and has many disadvantages.
Conventional headgear is, for instance, often very cumbersome. When removed from the head, such headgear is difficult to carry, particularly because of its size, shape and weight. Additionally, conventional headgear is uncomfortable to wear, often resulting in pain around the head and causing excessive perspiration around various parts of the head. One of the most serious flaws in typical headgear is its inability to fit the head of the user properly. Upon purchasing conventional protective headgear, the user often has to "force fit" the headgear to his or her head. The force fitting is achieved, most often, by inserting sizing pads into pockets around the internal brim of the headgear. While the use of sizing pads can result in somewhat better fitting protective headgear, the fit obtained with respect to the head of the user is not usually complete or tight and is subject to the uncertain skill of the person using the sizing pads. This means that portions of the protective headgear and protective headgear in combination with sizing pads do not come into direct contact with the head of the user, and therefore, an imperfect fit arises in, for example, the form of gaps between the head of the user and the headgear.
As a result of such an imperfect fit, it is believed that the head of the user can be subjected to "secondary impact" forces. This means that in the event of an accident or fall, the protective headgear will make contact with, for example, another bicycle rider or the ground or other obstacle, and the head of the user will come into contact (secondary impact) with the internal portions of the helmet. Such secondary impact is believed to diminish the protective capabilities of conventional helmets.
In addition to secondary impact, it is believed that conventional protective headgear which is force-fitted to the head of a user often fails to effectively dissipate loads created from contact. The failure to dissipate loads effectively can also contribute to serious head injuries.
It is of increasing interest to produce protective headgear that is comfortable to wear and able to effectively minimize the risk of head injuries. This invention, therefore, is directed in part to a process for making superior protective helmets. The protective helmets made by the process of this invention are, among other things, comfortable, not cumbersome, and able to form to the head of the wearer to thereby minimize the risk of injury during accidents or falls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,546 assigned to the assignee of the instant application describes a foldable, padded helmet. Also, U.S. Pat. No. Re 35,193, assigned to the instant assignee, describes a pouch-forming protective helmet for bicyclists. These patents of the assignee are herein incorporated by reference.
While some of the prior art describe processes for making flexible helmets, such flexible helmets comprise a plurality of individual connecting parts assembled in a structure with substantial defects and may not conform to the wearer's head. This plurality of individual connecting parts complicates the manufacturing process and does not generally provide necessary uniformity in hinging and sizing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel process for making headgear.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel process for making an improved protective helmet by integrally molding segments of the helmet.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel process for making an improved protective helmet comprising a plurality of segmented panels and having pivot axes substantially between horizontal and vertical, thereby allowing flexing of the panels around the wearer's head.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel process for making an improved protective helmet comprising six segmented panels arranged in a particularly advantageous way.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel process for making an improved protective helmet comprising a plurality of segmented panels that conform to the wearer's head, with the absence of a fitting panel in front.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel process for making an improved protective helmet comprising a plurality of segmented panels that conform laterally about the wearer's head.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel process for making an improved protective helmet having at least two segmented panels on each side of the wearer's head.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel process for making an improved protective helmet comprising five segmented panels that conform laterally about the wearer's head and further including a top panel.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel process for making an improved protective helmet wherein a top panel straddles two side segmented panels disposed on each side of the wearer's head.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel process for making an improved protective helmet wherein a top panel overlaps gaps between the top panel and peripheral panels, thereby further protecting the wearer's head from leakage of substances onto the wearer's head.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel process for making an improved protective helmet wherein gaps between segmented panels are staggered to prevent unwanted folding or other instability or lack of integrity of fit of the helmet.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel process for making an improved protective helmet having two segments disposed from the wearer's forehead to the wearer's neck.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel process for making an improved protective helmet by insert molding an armature into helmet segments to produce a protective helmet having superior characteristics.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel process for making an improved protective helmet by insert molding a one-piece armature into helmet segments to produce uniformity in hinging and sizing.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel process for making an improved protective helmet by insert molding an armature into helmet segments and attaching reinforcement limiter tabs between segmented panels of the helmet.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel process for making an improved protective helmet by insert molding an armature into segmented, peripheral helmet panels.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel process for making an improved protective helmet by insert molding an armature into segmented, peripheral helmet panels wherein the armature is discontinuous at the top of the helmet.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel process for making an improved protective helmet by insert molding an armature into segmented, peripheral helmet panels wherein the armature is non-integrally connected to a top panel or panels of the helmet.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel process for making an improved protective helmet by insert molding an armature into peripheral helmet panels wherein a top panel is connected to the peripheral panels with loops formed by the armature.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel process for making an improved protective helmet by insert molding an armature into peripheral helmet panels and also insert molding tabs protruding from the armature into a top panel or panels of the helmet.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel process for making an improved protective helmet by insert molding an armature into peripheral helmet panels, insert-molding a separate armature into a top panel or panels, and connecting the two armatures as a means of securing the top panel or panels to the peripheral panels.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel process for making an improved protective helmet by attaching a retention system to the helmet in a strategic location for improved stabilization.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel process for making an improved protective helmet by attaching a retention system to integrally molded segments of the helmet in a strategic location such that the retention system brings the panels close to the wearer's head thereby conforming to the size and shape of the wearer's head.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel process for making an improved protective helmet by attaching a retention system to at least one of the following: the front of the top segment of the helmet, the central area of the top segment of the helmet, the back of the top segment of the helmet, the peripheral panels of the helmet, the exterior surface of the helmet, and to an armature, wherein the armature is insert-molded within the helmet.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel process for making an improved protective helmet by insert molding an armature into segmented panels of the helmet and attaching a retention system to protrusions of the armature, wherein the retention system is attached to the armature either before or after insert molding the armature into the segmented panels.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel process for making an improved protective helmet with an improved strap guide.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel process for making an improved protective helmet that can also function as a pouch for holding small objects and can be attached about the waist or hung over the shoulder when not worn on the wearer's head.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a novel process for making an improved protective helmet with a protrusion extending from the back of the helmet in which a storage compartment can be formed.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent by review of the detailed description of preferred embodiments.